


Red Shadows

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Sephiroth find a child injured in the woods. They nurse the boy back to health. Three men are after the boy because he's a Cetra. What will happen to the SOLDIERS and the boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they walked down the path the screams got worse.

Who was screaming bloody murder?

The four men didn't know.

Angeal Hewley had been the first to hear the cries of pain and had suggested they go find out after twenty minutes.

Zack Fair looked at Angeal worried as he said "I hope whoever has been screaming isn't hurt bad." The other three nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the screams stopped.

After about ten minutes of searching Angeal yelled "Guys, over here!" The three ran to him and stopped in the their tracks.

Angeal was leaning over a child that was covered in blood.

The boy's clothes were ripped and shredded. The child was unconscious and scarcely breathing.

"We need to get him home. We don't have any Cure materia with us right now. If he's not healed soon he could die." said Angeal looking up at the three men.

"Come on. Let's go then." replied Sephiroth.

Angeal picked the child up in his arms and followed the others.

Angeal layed the boy on the spare bed in one of the unused bedrooms of the mansion. Genesis came in and handed Angeal the healing materia then left.

Angeal gently took the boy's shirt off of him. There were many cuts and to his surprise stab wounds covering the child's chest and torso.

Angeal saw hand and finger prints on the boy's pale neck. Red marks covered his back.

 _'The poor thing. Who would do something like this to a child?'_ Angeal thought as he cleaned the wounds with a warm wet rag.

After cleaning the wounds Angeal was surprised to see multiple bruises littering his pale frame.

As Angeal further examined the reddish-blond haired boy he noticed his left wrist was swollen. He checked it and found out it was broken.

Angeal shook his head trying to calm the anger he felt rising. Angeal casted a Cure spell on the boy.

All of the wounds healed except the broken wrist. It would have to heal on it's own.

Zack opened the door and walked in. "Here 'Geal. These are the smallest of the clothes I have." he said handing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants to Angeal.

"Thanks Zack. I'm sure these will work." replied Angeal, taking the clothes from Zack. Zack looked at the child laying pale on the bed. "Is he going to be alright?" Zack asked.

Angeal looked at Zack and said "I'm sure he'll be okay. I just wonder who on Gaia would do such a thing." Angeal was quiet for a minute before saying, "Zack could you get the wrist brace from my room please?"

"Okay 'Geal." Zack replied and left. A couple of minutes later he was back.

"Thank you, Puppy." Angeal said. Zack was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis went back to where you found him. They wanted to see if they could find out who did this." he said. He then left the room.

Angeal sighed as he turned back to the unconscious child.

What were they going to do when he woke up?

The child probably would be terrified of them.

Angeal Hewley was very gentle as he put the shirt and pants on the reddish-blond.

After he was done he pulled the comforter up to the boy's neck. He then placed both of the boy's hands on his stomach.

As Angeal walked out of the room, he hoped the child would wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis Rhapsodos shook his head as he walked around. "Seph, I just don't see anything.

There is not a sign of who could of done that to the child. Why would someone even hurt a small kid?" he said. Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to Angeal and Zackary. There's nothing else we can do." he said.

The two walked back to the mansion. Sephiroth and Genesis walked into the living room.

"You're back. What did you find?" Zack asked excitedly. Genesis sighed, his auburn bangs falling into his face as he said "We couldn't find even a trail. Nothing. All we saw was blood in the spot where we found the child." Zack stared at the ground, suddenly depressed by the news.

Angeal walked in and said "Don't blame yourself. We didn't know that was happening. He'll be fine. After I casted a Cure on him he already looked better. Now go clean up. Supper will be ready soon."

"Okay Angeal." Zack said and ran off. Genesis followed.

Sephiroth Crescent walked into the kitchen. Angeal turned around and said "Do you mind setting the table?" Sephiroth shook his head.

After setting the table Zack and Genesis walked in. "Geal, that really smells good." Zack said, grinning. "Thanks Pup." Angeal replied shaking his head. He sat the food on the table and they all ate.

"Why would someone hurt a child?" asked Zack all of a sudden.

The others stopped eating to look at their spiky raven haired friend.

"I have to admit I don't know. We won't know until he wakes up." replied Sephiroth.

"If he wakes up you mean." added Genesis.

"Gen, don't talk like that. He'll wake up. I'm sure of it. He'll need a lot of help though. He's probably traumatized. He's also emaciated." said Angeal. "Just eat okay."

Angeal and Sephiroth cleaned the kitchen then went into the living room to sit down. Sephiroth sat down in his favorite chair.

Angeal sat beside the ever so bouncy puppy, Zack Fair.

"Zack, can you sit still for a while?" Angeal asked. Zack grinned and said "Nope."

Angeal sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angeal dipped the rag in cold water again. The boy had developed a high fever over night. It was most likely due to the reddish-blond's broken arm. Angeal folded the rag and placed it on the boy's forehead. He took another wet cloth and wiped the sweat collecting on the boy's pale skin.

Sighing softly, Angeal sat on the side of the bed. He watched the boy's chest rise and fall with each labored breath. None of them knew if the boy would pull out of the fever induced coma. Angeal gently brushed a strand of reddish-blond hair out of the boy's face. 'Please wake up.'  
\-------------------------------

Early the next morning, Angeal woke up to hearing soft whimpers come from the injured child's bed. He looked at him worried. Slowly, with one last murmur of pain bleary blue eyes opened. The Soldier let out a relieved sigh.

The boy's eyes opened wider, taking in his surroundings. He soon found Angeal's face. Angeal smiled gently. "You're finally awake, thank goodness." he said. The reddish-blond blinked and hoarsely asked, "Who are you?" 

"My name's Angeal Hewley. Me and my friends found you hurt in the woods. We took you in and tended to your wounds." Angeal answered. "Let me get some water for you." He got up and walked into the bathroom. He took the clean cup on the sink and filled it up. Coming back, he helped the boy sit up and hold the cup.

"Thank you." the child said after taking several sips of the water. "What's your name?" Angeal asked. "River... River Strife." the boy answered. "River then. Glad you're finally conscious. You've been unresponsive for the past two days. You were hurt pretty bad." Angeal informed. Suddenly soft footsteps reached the door and a someone softly knocked. 

"You can come in Sephiroth. He's finally awake. Just don't let the other two come in. They'll probably scare him." Angeal said. Sephiroth came in and shut the door behind him. "Good. Genesis and Zack are outside. I sent them out to gather those blackberries you wanted." Sephiroth replied. 

The boy, River looked at Sephiroth, then Angeal. "River this is one of my friends Sephiroth Crescent. Sephiroth this is River Strife." Angeal introduced. Sephiroth nodded his head to River and said, "It's good to finally have you awake, River." River nodded back.

Looking up at the two men River said softly, "Thank you, for taking care of me. I hope I wasn't a burden on any of you." Angeal and Sephiroth gave each other a look. 'Why would he say something like that? A burden on us?' "It was no trouble at all." answered Sephiroth. "We're glad we could just help."

Angeal watched as the reddish-blond's eyes started to shut. He smiled gently and said, "Get some more rest. You need your strength back." River Strife slowly nodded. He layed back down and curled up. Within seconds he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angeal slowly closed the door behind him and Sephiroth.

The two looked at each other.

“I would have never thought I would hear a child call himself a burden.” said Angeal, woefully.

Sephiroth nodded.

“Let him rest. Tomorrow, we'll see if he will tell us who tried to kill him.” replied Sephiroth.

Angeal agreed and they left for the living room.

* * *

 

River Strife awoke the next morning to see the man named Angeal sitting asleep in the chair beside the bed.

River slowly took in the man's rough features. He was strong but kind. He was very protective of the people he cared about too.

Angeal must have only been dozing off, because he lifted his head and smiled softly at River.

"How are you feeling, River?" Angeal asked.

“Better... I don't hurt as much... as I was.” the boy replied, quietly.

River's speech was broken up like he didn't speak much or like he had been screaming for an eternity.

“That's good, at least. You need to eat something to help get your strength back. I'm sure you're pretty weak right now. I'll be back in ten minutes with something.” said Angeal.

“Okay. Thank you.” River replied.

Angeal left the room and walked to the kitchen.

He heated up some broth he had cooked the night before for River.

The door of the house opened and closed quietly. A minute later Sephiroth walked into the kitchen.

“Is the child awake yet?” Sephiroth asked.

Angeal nodded. “He is. I'm going to give him this. Hopefully, he will regain some strength back.” he replied.

“Where's Zack and Genesis?” Angeal asked Sephiroth.

“I don't know for sure. They ran off and I decided not to follow. They're probably going to get into trouble though. It's inevitable with those two.” Sephiroth answered.

Angeal agreed, laughing, “Yes, so true.”

Sephiroth left to track down the puppy and the fiery First.

Angeal Hewley poured some of the broth into a ceramic cup and carried it to the boy's room.

River had sat up. He was staring at his broken wrist.

“Here. Drink this. It's broth. Be careful, it's hot.” the burly First told the reddish-blond.

River gently took a hold of the mug and blew on the hot liquid to cool it off.

He then began to gently sip at it.

When he was finished Angeal took the mug from him and took it to the kitchen.

Angeal came back to the room and stepped into the bathroom.

He pulled a couple of towels from the closet and place them on the sink. He then went to Sephiroth's room and grabbed the General's spare bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

When Angeal walked back into River's bedroom he looked at the boy and said, “Why don't you take a bath. You should feel a little bit better after that. You still have some remains of blood and dirt on your body.”

River nodded quietly in agreement. He felt gross. A bath sounded nice at the moment.

“There's towels on the sink and here is some shampoo you can use. There's also soap on the bathtub.” Angeal said.

“Thank you.” River replied. He slowly moved his legs out from under the covers. He shivered slightly when the bottom of his feet hit the cold wood.

River tried to stand up but ended up almost into the floor. The man caught him.

Angeal took a hold of the boy's hands and helped him into the bathroom.

“I'll see if I can find some more clothes for you. I'll change the bed sheets while I'm at it too.” Angeal said through the now closed bathroom door.

“Okay.” River answered.

The boy reached into the shower and turned the water on warm.

He pulled his clothes off, being careful of his broken left wrist. He then stepped into the shower.

* * *

 

Angeal found another small, old pair of Zack's clothes. He stripped the guest bed and placed clean covers on it.

He heard the shower turn off.

Angeal knocked on the door and said, “River, I found some clothes for you. They will be kind of loose on you, though.”

“It's fine, Mr. Hewley.” River replied in a soft voice. He slightly opened the door so Angeal could hand him the clothes.

After putting on the clothes the boy stepped out of the bathroom.

Angeal looked at him. The clothes were definitely too big on him as the shirt hung off one shoulder and the bottoms of the pants pooled at his feet.

River had a towel wrapped around his long, wet, reddish-blond hair.

He sat down on the bed gently cradling his left hand in his lap. The break in his wrist was pounding in time with his heart beat.

Angeal stepped up to the boy and pulled the towel form his head. He then began to softly towel dry River's hair.

River looked up at the man, startled. Bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

“You don't need to use that hand too much. Looks like you got it to hurting some.” Angeal advised. He smiled reassuringly at the boy. “Feel free to call me, Angeal. I don't like being call mister outside of my work. It makes me feel older than I am.”

Once taking a hair dryer to River's hair it was dry. Angeal placed the dirty clothes into the clothes hamper.

“Why don't we go downstairs. The rest of my friends would like to see you. Though Seph may still be looking for the two idiots.” Angeal said, muttering the last part to himself.

River just nodded. He went to stand up but his knees buckled from underneath him again. Luckily though, Angeal reached out and grabbed him before he could hit the floor.

River squeaked in surprise.

“It's alright. I've got you.” Angeal said in a calming voice as he held the child to his chest.

River slowly let his body relax. He was then carried downstairs.

Angeal looked around. None of them were back yet.

It was a good thing though, as he knew the boy wouldn't like to be embarrassed anymore than he already was from being carried and sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Angeal looked up as the door was flung open and someone screeched, “Angeal!!!”

“Zack, don't come screaming in here.” Angeal reprimanded Zack Fair.

The youngest of the quartet looked at Angeal. His gaze then turned to the boy on the couch.

“He's awake!” Zack said, happily.

Genesis came up beside the boisterous dog in human skin. He was smiling.

Well, at least he didn't yell like Zack.

“Zackary, lower your voice. You're starting to freak him out.” Sephiroth commanded sternly.

It was true. Zack was scaring the reddish-blond.

River Strife's body was visibly tense. He looked like he wanted to bolt, only if he could, though his legs wouldn't support even his fragile weight. He was absolutely frightened of them at the moment.

“I apologize for their rudeness.” Sephiroth said to the boy.

“It... It's alright.” River stammered. He vaguely remembered the silver haired man from the night before.

“River, this is Sephiroth. You met him last night when you finally woke up. The red head is Genesis Rhapsodos. And, the spiky haired one is Zack Fair...” Angeal introduced to him.

“Zack, Gen this is River Strife.”

“Hi, nice to meet ya.” Zack said, grinning like an idiot.

“Hello, Little One.” Genesis greeted. He smiled softly at the boy.

Slowly, River began to relax.

_They weren't going to hurt him, right? At least they didn't look like it, but looks were always deceiving._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

River watched silently as the older raven handed him a glass of water. He took it and drank it gratefully. His throat was still parched.

“Thank you.” the reddish-blond, River Strife said in a soft voice.

“Aww, Angeal, he's so cute! Can we please keep him?” Zack asked, clasping his hands together in front of his face in a pleading gesture.

Angeal sighed. “Zack...” The man was at a loss for words.

River cocked his head to the side as he looked at Zack. He wondered how someone could be so, hyper and remain sane unless he was already insane.

A word came to mind that fit the man perfectly and he muttered it under his breath.

All of the men caught the word 'puppy'.

“Yep, that's me.” Zack quipped, grinning like a fool.

“Huh, puppy?” River asked.

“His nickname is Puppy. The bouncy, wiggly type.” Angeal replied, smiling gently.

Yes, Angeal's description of a puppy fit Zack perfectly.

“Is he always so, excited?” the boy asked.

“Most of the time.” said Sephiroth.

“Can't sit still for even a few seconds.” Genesis added.

Zack whined. “Yes I can.”

“No you can't, Pup.” Angeal said.

“You all are so mean!” the spiky raven whined.

A soft giggle came from the boy on the couch.

“Hey, he laughed.” Genesis laughed.

The reddish-blond squeaked. “Sorry, I don't mean to be rude it's just... put ears and tail on him and he would be a perfect dog.”

“It's okay. I was being funny.” Zack said, grinning.

Everyone settled down after that.

It was quiet for a while until Angeal spoke, “River, we need to know what happened to you. Who hurt you?”

River opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind and closed it.

 _'Should I tell? Could they help? I doubt it. Would it hurt to tell them though? What would the Professor do to me if I told?' River thought._ Fear gripped him at the last thought.  
“I... I don't, I can't... No. I can't. I would, get in trouble... you would too.” River stammered, face paling.

Zack got up and crouched in front of the reddish-blond. “We want to help if we can, River. You don't have to be afraid of us or anything else.”

River shook his head vehemently. “The professor would hurt me if I told someone. He would hurt you too. I can't!”

“Professor?” Sephiroth asked.

“Hojo.” River said then gasped as he realized his mistake in saying the man's name. Fear turned into panic and terror and then the reddish-blond started to cry.

Sephiroth stood up and shoved Zack out of the way.

“Professor Hojo is the one who hurt you mostly and someone else tried to finish the job. The nerve of that man!” Sephiroth said.

River shook his head. “I'm a Cetra! Hojo uses me as an experiment...(sob)... I managed to run away but the Remnants got to me and hurt me. They left when they heard you all coming. They said they couldn't win against you right now.” Tears fell freely down his face now.

Genesis, who sat beside the child pulled him into his arms.

River didn't resist. He buried his face into the auburn man's chest and continued to cry until he couldn't anymore.

River was quiet for a while until Genesis pulled back and asked, “Are you okay now?”

The reddish-blond nodded quietly. “I feel better now that I told someone. Please tell me you believe me?” he asked, looking at the men with pleading eyes.

“We do. I have no doubt what that man has done to you. I've been through it myself.” Sephiroth said.

Something dawned on River then. “You're Sephiroth, Project J. No wonder you sounded familiar.” he trailed off as he spoke.

“We need to keep him safe if Hojo is after him.” Genesis said.

“We will. I'm not letting Hojo have him back.” Sephiroth replied.

“We still have some vacation time left. We could head to Costa del Sol for a while. Great time for swimming.” Zack suggested.

“Not bad. I'll hook us up some transportation.” Genesis said and got up to leave to make a phone call.

River pulled his feet onto the couch and rested his head on his knees.

These men were willing to help him. 'Thank you, Gaia.'

“I'll start packing our stuff.” Angeal said and left too.

“You're really going to help me?” River asked softly.

Sephiroth nodded. “We will try to keep you safe from Hojo. I promise.”

“Thank you.” River replied sincerely.

“You're welcome.” Sephiroth said nodding to him.

The men left to go pack as River drifted off to sleep.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

“They're sending a helicopter tomorrow to take us to Costa del Sol.” Genesis said as he walked down the hall.

Angeal looked up from where he had sat Zack's suit case down. He had done his clothes since he knew the man would put it off until last minute.

“We need to be careful with River. One of the Turks could find out and take River away.” Angeal said as Sephiroth stepped out of his room.

“We'll figure out what to do if they do.” Sephiroth said.

“If it's Reno, I'm sure he could keep River a secret. Reno hates Hojo as it is.” Zack quipped as he bounced out of his own room.

“We'll just have to wait.” Sephiroth said, quietly.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The next day a large Shin-ra helicopter sat down in a field a few yards from the house.

Reno jumped out after turning it off. Rude slowly followed his partner.

Reno knocked on the door and seconds later Zack opened it.

“Hey, Reno!” Zack greeted cheerfully.

“If you're ready we can head to Costa.” Reno said.

“Almost. Angeal's cleaning up before we go... Reno if Hojo was after someone very important to the planet would you keep them a secret?” Zack asked.

“Totally, yo. That professor is a creep. Rude would too.” Reno replied. Rude gave a nod to Reno's last statement.

Zack brightened even more. “Angeal! I told you they would! Come on in.” Zack yelled.

“Zachary!” Sephiroth said in a sharp voice as Zack dragged Reno and Rude into the living room where Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and River was.

Reno and Rude looked at the three older Soldiers then their eyes fell on the petite, seemingly injured reddish-blond at Genesis' side.

“Who's the kid, yo?” Reno asked.

“That's River Strife. He's a Cetra and ran away from Hojo, who has been experimenting on him for years. We found him hurt.” Zack replied.

“Zack!”Angeal said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. He's a Cetra?” Reno asked, baffled.

“Yes.” Zack said.

“You're the one Hojo has been ranting about.” Rude said.

River shook as he pressed himself into Genesis' side. He was scared now. 'Was he going back to Hojo now? Had the men lied to him about wanting to help?'

“That man's sick, yo. Who could experiment on a kid but Hojo.” Reno began then turned his attention to the reddish-blond. “Hi, kid. My name's Reno and this is my partner Rude. He doesn't talk much. Don't worry your secret is safe with us.”

The Soldiers relaxed but River didn't. He continued to look terrified.

“They won't let Hojo harm you, Little One. They're on our side.” Genesis told him and he slowly let the information settle in his mind.

'They're not here to hurt me or take me back. That's good.' River thought.

River slowly allowed his body to relax.

“Not much of a talker either huh? That's okay, I and Zack talk enough for two people each.” Reno said. “You all ready to go?”

“Yes, Reno. We are.” Angeal said.

Angeal grabbed his and Sephiroth's suit cases and Genesis and Zack grabbed their own.

Sephiroth picked up the injured reddish-blond and they left out the door, locking it behind them.

Soon they were on their way to Costa del Sol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They landed at Costa del Sol the next morning and then headed for their arranged lodging on the beach.

River watched from where he was in Angeal's arms. His legs were still unsteady. His eyes were wide as he gazed at the beach and water. He had never in his life been able to see sand or the ocean. It was beautiful but hot.

When they had put their stuff up Sephiroth had pinned his hair up so it wasn't so long and so no one could instantly recognize them the Soldiers had changed into civilian clothes for the beach and hot town.

“I'll take River clothes shopping. You can come if you want to.” Genesis said.

“I'll come. I'd rather not swim right now.” Sephiroth said.

“I'll keep an eye on Zack then.” Angeal said and left out the front door to find out where Zack had disappeared to.

“Come on, Little One. Let's find you some clothes that actually fit you.” Genesis said and picked the reddish-blond up to carry him.

Sephiroth followed them to the shopping district in the large mall there.

Genesis had literally went on a clothes frenzy. Sephiroth and River silently watched after the reddish-blond had been measured for clothes and shoes.

Two hours later River had a whole wardrobe almost.

They had left the clothes store with River in one of his new outfits, walking, with help of course.

The reddish-blond's hair had been cut some so it was all one long length besides his bangs. He wore a light lilac t-shirt and a pair of jeans including combat boots which helped stabilize his wobbly ankles.

He held onto Genesis' arm while Genesis' other arm carried several bags. Sephiroth held several bags as well plus a rolling suit case.

Once at the condo Sephiroth started to fold and place all of River's clothes in the suit case. Luckily all of them fit inside.

Angeal was asleep on one of the beds and so was Zack.

River curled up while Sephiroth put his clothes up. Soon he was fast asleep.

Genesis and Sephiroth rested a little until 4 o'clock.

Supper was fixed and they ate together. They taught River how to play a game and then they slept until morning.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Angeal was the first awake. He showered and then went to fix breakfast.

Quiet footsteps ten minutes later told him the youngest was up.

“Ange. Sorry Angeal. Good morning.” River spoke quietly once in the kitchen.

“Good morning, River.” Angeal said, smiling softly. “You can call me Ange if you want to. They already gave me the name 'Geal. It would be a good change now and then.”

Angeal flipped the pancake in the pan.

River smiled shyly back. Suddenly one of his knees buckled underneath him and he hit the floor.

“Ow.” he murmured softly.

Angeal helped him up and ushered him to get a shower. River nodded quietly and obeyed.

As River stood in the shower letting the warm water flow down his body his thoughts drifted to the four Soldiers.

So far they were nice to him. They made their friends Reno and Rude keep their secret for them. He had new clothes that fit him properly even though one nightshirt didn't. His body was healing.

River sighed and finished his shower.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

An hour after breakfast they went to the beach.

At first River sat under the umbrella with Sephiroth, while Zack, Angeal and Genesis 'hit the waves' as Zack had put it. Sephiroth explained the man meant surfing and he ended up having to explain what surfing was to the reddish-blond. It was okay though.

Sephiroth like the child a lot already. He was a change from Genesis and Zack's crazy personalities. He like the quiet like Sephiroth did.

After a while Sephiroth sat up from where he had been reclined reading a book. He looked at River and asked, “Do you want to go out in the water for a while. I'll be right behind. You're still unsteady on your feet.”

River's eyes widened as he looked at Sephiroth. “Would you do that for me?”

Sephiroth gave the boy a rare smile. He was endearing indeed. “Yes. You've never seen the ocean before from your reactions.”

River shook his head. “No. I've only read about it in books the other workers let me have.” he said.

_'I wish I could have helped him before Hojo hurt him too much.' Sephiroth thought._

Sephiroth stood up and held his hand out for the reddish-blond to take and pulled him up to his feet.

They walked down to the water's edge. Sephiroth pulled him further in until the water was half way up his calves.

River smiled brightly. The water was cool. River bent over and placed his hand in the water.

It was amazing.

He couldn't believe he was free from Hojo if only for a while.

Sephiroth watched River's reactions to the water. The boy was mesmerized by it.

“Come on. We can go out further. I won't let go of you, I promise.” Sephiroth said to him.

River nodded to him.

Sephiroth took him out deeper into the ocean.

Soon it was up to Sephiroth chest and he held the reddish-blond in his arms tightly.

“Thank you for taking me out to the water. It's so amazing.” River said.

“You're welcome.” Sephiroth said.

All of a sudden the two were splashed.

River gasped in surprise and shook his head.

“Zack! Genesis!” Sephiroth yelled at the culprits.

Zack and Genesis had been the ones who splashed them.

Sephiroth took his hand that wasn't holding River and dragged it through the water. A wave of salt water came up and crashed into the two men.

Angeal came up to Sephiroth and River.

Sephiroth pushed River into his arms and then swam after the puppy and red head.

Angeal looked at River and River looked back. Both laughed softly then.

“It's an all out war now. It's one I'd rather not be in.” Angeal said and then took River back to the shore.

River settled down under the umbrella again and watched the water fight pursue.

Two nights later River awoke screaming, horrified by his memories.

The Soldiers stared at each other once they had gotten the reddish-blond to calm down and go back to sleep.

What exactly had he been through?

Sephiroth stared out the window. There was someone watching them, had been for days, but he couldn't find out who it was.

_Who was following them and why?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SHIN-RA CO.

Rufus quietly turned around to look at the red haired Turk.

Tseng and Lazard looked at the sloppy man as well.

“They found a Cetra?” Rufus asked.

Reno realized his mistake too late. The metaphorical cat was out of the bag.

Maybe he could put it to the Soldiers advantage though.

“I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.” Reno began nervously. “Yes, they did. The Cetra's name is River Strife. They found him in the woods severely injured. Hojo sent someone after him. Apparently, he's an experiment of his.”

Lazard looked at Reno. “Strife?”

“Yes, River Strife.” Reno said.

“Could he possibly be Erza Strife's son?” Lazard asked looking at Rufus and Tseng.

“What does he look like Reno?” Tseng asked.

“Well, um, he has long reddish-blond hair, blue eyes, bright blue, pale skin, really small physically.” Reno replied.

“Bright blue eyes and red hair. Sounds like Erza indeed. She must be dead as we feared, now though.” Rufus said.

“Wait! Hold up! What are you guys talking about?” Reno asked perplexed now.

The other three men in the room looked at each before looking back at Reno.

“There was this Turk who was the only partner I've had in the field. Erza Strife was her name. No one knew she was a Cetra except me, Rufus, Lazard, and Veld. Some how Hojo found out and she disappeared one day. Veld may have had something to do with it but I'm not sure. We have never been able to find Erza since. She told me she was pregnant before she vanished.” Tseng said.

“So Erza Strife was a Cetra and you guys knew about it. Tseng, you were her boyfriend?” Reno said.

“Yes, Reno. I was. I loved her.” Tseng replied.

“Reno, don't worry. No one will know what you've told us. River is safe.” Rufus said.

Lazard and Tseng nodded.

Reno sighed in relief. At least he knew a little more about the reddish-blond.

“So, you're River's father then? How cool is that?” Reno said to Tseng.

Tseng shook his head at the crazy Turk. His mind then turned to the fact that he did have a son. He really didn't know what to think or how he would react if he saw him. Hojo had gotten a hold of Erza and his son. Who knew what the full damage was.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

“What do you mean you lost track of him?” a man with long greasy black haired asked outraged.

The three silver haired men looked at each other.

The shoulder length silver haired man spoke up and said, “They left with him in a helicopter. We couldn't follow it. I did hear that they were going to Costa del Sol but I could be wrong.”

“Go there then and bring the Cetra back to me. I haven't finished with him yet. When I do Jenova can take over the world and it will be in our hands.” the black haired man said.

“If you do have the Cetra back you would be killed when the Soldier look for him and find him. They seem to like him and if they know what you did to him they won't let him go without a fight.” came a baritone voice from somewhere in the room.

“Shut up, Turk. They won't get him back. Jenova will have her claws too deep in him by that time.” the greasy haired man said.

Red eyes stared at the man before closing. Hojo won't have the child for long. He just knew. The child had been tortured for too long and Vincent would do anything he could to help the boy.

The three silver haired men left to head for Costa del Sol and find the runaway Cetra.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

River watched the waves come up onto the shore of the beach.

The water was a beautiful deep blue.

Angeal sat beside him under the umbrella. Sephiroth, Zack, and Genesis were in the water playing. They were at war with each other.

River looked at Angeal and smiled. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You're welcome, River.” Angeal replied.

River looked at the sand and frown as his thoughts turned to Vincent. He wondered if he was okay.

“What's wrong?” Angeal asked as he noticed the sudden change in the reddish-blond's mood.

“I... I'm worried.” River said.

“About what?” Angeal inquired.

“There was someone else with me in Hojo's lab. His name is Vincent Valentine. He use to be a Turk before Hojo shot him. Vincent was trying to stop Lucrecia Crescent from giving her baby up for science.” River replied.

“Lucrecia Crescent?” Sephiroth asked as he walked up to the two, water dripped from his long hair.

“Lucrecia was you're mother Sephiroth... Wait, you probably didn't know that. Hojo hide it from you. Jenova is a monster. She is this thousand year old creature in this containment pod. Hojo said she wanted something with me but they wouldn't tell me. I don't know what they are doing.” River explained.

“Hojo lied to me about her. Do you know what she was like?” Sephiroth asked.

“Lucrecia, no. Vincent would. Vincent is your real father too. You and him are a lot a like from what I can tell.” River said.

“Vincent, would he be able to get out of the labs on his own?” Angeal asked.

“No. Hojo created this device that holds back our abilities. That's the way he was able to keep him and me under control.” River said.

They were quiet for a while.

“We'll see if we can help him, River.” Sephiroth said.

River nodded. “Thank you.”

Genesis and Zack ran up to them laughing.

“Hey, guys!” Zack greeting, grinning.

“Hello, Puppy.” Angeal said.

At that moment Sephiroth's phone decided to ring.

Sephiroth frowned and went to retrieve it.

“General Sephiroth speaking.” he answered.

“Yo, General. I, um, have something important to tell everyone.” Reno's voice came through.

“What is it Turk? You're on speaker now.” Sephiroth said.

The other four looked up at him.

“Well, guys. I accidentally told Rufus, Lazard, and Tseng about your new friend. It's crazy though...” Reno began.

“What do you mean you told them Turk? You said you would keep it shut!” Genesis yelled.

“Wait! Let me speak. Like I said it's crazy. Do you know if River's mother was named Erza?” Reno asked.

Sephiroth looked at River.

River was pale but nodded in confirmation.

“He said she was.” Sephiroth said.

“Awesome! So they were right. Look Tseng, Lazard and Rufus said they once knew this Turk who was a Cetra. Some how Hojo found out and kidnapped her. Tseng said she was pregnant before she vanished. Her and Tseng were a couple back then. Tseng's his father.” Reno explained.

“My father?” River asked. “Hojo never told me who my father was.”

“He didn't? Well, you could be Tseng's son. You and him to have certain similar features.” Genesis said.

“Thanks for telling us Turk but are they going to keep their mouth shut?” Sephiroth asked.

“Yes. Every Turk and Soldier who are not under Hojo's payroll you can count on them to protect River. I have to go. Bye.” Reno said and hung up.

River stared out over the ocean. His father was still alive and they seemed to know who it was. Tseng, could he really be his father?

A silent tear rolled down his face that night as he tried to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

River watched as Zack and Genesis trapped each other in a head lock. Angeal and Sephiroth had gone out to get some fresh food to cook.

Last night River barely slept at all. He had nightmares of Hojo and the things he had done to him. 

_ Could the Soldiers and the others really keep Hojo away from him?  _

River doubted it but so far he had been safe. 

River also had a possible man who might be his real father. It would be great if it was true.

River slid off of the bed and went outside to escape the ruckus inside.

River settled down on the porch and looked across the sand and ocean. As he looked a seashell caught his eye.

River stood up and walked over to it and picked it up. It was soft pink with just a hint of purple in the color. The shell was swirled around about four inches tall. He then found a sand dollar as Angeal had explained to him.

River sat shocked as a crab popped out of the pink and purple shell. He quickly placed it on the sand. “Sorry.” he whispered to it.

He pulled his legs up to his chest as he ran his fingers over the sand dollar. It was smooth to the touch even with the oval holes in it.

A sharp pain went through River's head. He rubbed his temples then looked around. He didn't feel like he was alone out here. 

Suddenly a crash came from inside and River heard Genesis yell, “Look what you did, Zack.”

“I didn't do it, Gen, you did.” Zack retorted.

River sighed and was about to go back inside when something black flitted in the corner of his eye. River walked to the rear of the condo and looked around. 

Another wave of pain hit his head as a hand clamped over his mouth and an arm circled around his waist.

“Don't move, Cetra. I would hate to have to kill you before I take you back to the professor.” a man said. 

River looked up with wide, terrified blue eyes. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo stood around him. Kadaj was the one who had a hold of him.

River shook in fear. The next thing he knew he was being heavily shackled and blind folded and gagged. He was then tossed into a truck and the three men disappeared with River.

* * *

 

“I think we have enough to last a couple of days.” Angeal said as he paid for the food they had bought.

Sephiroth picked up half of the bags and began to walk with Angeal a step behind him.

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth and Angeal walked into the condo with bags full of food. 

They almost dropped the bags as they took in the sight of the condo.

It was a mess. Things were thrown everywhere.

Genesis and Zack were in the middle of it fighting. Each in a tight headlock.

“That's enough!” Sephiroth snapped as he set the bags down.

Genesis and Zack looked up at the two.

“Look at the mess you two have made.” Angeal scolded as he put the groceries up.

“Sorry.” both Genesis and Zack said. “But he started it!” They pointed at each other.

Angeal shook his head as Sephiroth said, “I don't care who started it. Clean this mess up. Right now!.”

The two quickly went to work in fear of the Silver Demon of Wutai would harm them.

Sephiroth looked around. “Where is River?” he asked.

Genesis and Zack looked at each other sheepishly. 

“I don't know. We were too into fighting with each other.” Zack said.

Sephiroth sighed. “I'll see if I can find him.” He then proceeded to look around the condo. He couldn't find River anywhere.

Sephiroth looked outside. He couldn't find him there either.

_ Where was he? _

Sephiroth came back in. “River's missing. I can't find him anywhere.” he told the other three.

Angeal, Zack, and Genesis stared at him. 

“You can't find him at all?” Angeal asked.

Sephiroth shook his head.

“It's our fault. If we hadn't of been fight he would still be here.” Zack cried.

“He may have gone searching for you or hide somewhere.” Genesis said.

“Let's check the beach and city. We'll see if he's there.” Sephiroth said.

They separated in town to look for River but an hour and a half later they all came back empty handed.

The same went for when they searched the beach.

They looked at each other worriedly when they met up.

“Hojo... he couldn't have possibly got him, could he?” Zack asked fearfully.

“Maybe.” Sephiroth said.

“Come on. It's going to rain soon.” Angeal said.

The sky started to turn black as they made their way to the condo. They got in just in time before the rain fell.

* * *

 

River had lost count of how long he had been tied up. He had also somehow passed out on the journey to where ever they were taking him. 

After asking he had been told that he had been unconscious for two days.

_ Where was he?  _ River didn't know.

River was roughly shoved out of the van into cold snow after the van came to a halt.

The Cetra shivered at the frigid temperature.

He looked up at the large mansion looming over head and he knew where he was.  Back where it had all first begun. 

_ Nibelhiem. _

River was dragged into the mansion then the labs.

Two minutes later he met face to face with his tormentor, Professor Hojo.

Hojo grinned wickedly. “You shouldn't have tried to run away Cetra. You are only hurting yourself.”

River's face turned pale as his heart raced. 

An hour later a scream echoed through out the old Shin-ra mansion as the knife cut into River's skin.

Pain tore through the reddish-blond's body, fully engulfing him. 

The Cetra could hear the mad professor cackle above him.

The light from the mako tank in the corner of the room gave off an eerie green glow.

River continued to scream without anyone caring. 

A while later he was thrown into a small dingy cell.

River curled up as the pain continued to course through his body.

Tears fell down the reddish-blond's face.

He sobbed quietly.

_ 'Who could really save him now.' _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later Rufus placed a hand on his face exasperated. He, Lazard, Tseng, and Reno and Rude stood in front of the four Soldiers at Shin-ra Headquarters.

“You lost him?” Rufus asked again.

“We left Zack and Genesis at the condo while we went to the store. Apparently they got into a fight and River must have went outside to escape the noise. He doesn't seem to like loud noises much but that could be part of the effects of what Hojo did to him. It is possible that Hojo could have his hands on him now.” said Sephiroth.

Rufus Shin-ra nodded quietly. “Okay, but Hojo isn't here. He went on a trip three days ago once again. I wonder... Tseng, I want you to get all of the data logs of Hojo's leave for these trips. It's a possibility that he could have been going to where he holds River and experiments on him. See if you can find out where he went if at all possible.” he said.

“Yes sir.” Tseng said and went to leave with the other two Turks behind him.

“Hojo's gone? Then he does have River. Well, he could.” said Zack.

“Lets see what Tseng comes up with and we'll go from there.” Lazard said.

“I want something done about my father too. I'm sure he is in on this too. He is away right now though, and I'm not sure where he is. He could be with Hojo.” Rufus added.

The other men in the room nodded and went to their offices until they were called back to see Rufus.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

A gentle hand touched River's face that morning and he opened his eyes to meet blood red ones. “Vincent?” he whispered.

“Hello, Little One.” the raven haired ex-Turk said. He pulled his hand back and then picked up the glass of water from the floor, handing it to River.

River sat up. He hurt so bad. He was thirsty too and drank the water. “Thanks.” he said with a soft smile.

Vincent smiled back and sat beside the injured boy. 

River crawled over to him and rested his head in his lap. He then proceeded to tell Vincent about the Soldiers.

Vincent listened quietly. When the boy was finished he turned to him and said, “It seems like they have grown to care about you in such a short time. Who couldn't like you though, you're too gentle and sweet to be disliked by everyone except Hojo and President Shin-ra and their men.”

“They said they would protect me. I... I wonder if... they'll try to find me and you too. I wouldn't leave without you.” River whispered. “Not again.”

Vincent ran a hand through the boy's long reddish-blond hair, trying to untangle it. He gave up a minute later and just held River as they rested.

An hour later the rough hands of Loz grabbed River and dragged him back to the labs.

Screaming then ensued as Hojo continued his work.

The four beasts inside Vincent and the man himself growled as they were all helpless to help the tortured child.

\---- ---- ---- ---- 

Rufus, Lazard, Reno and Rude, including Elena and Cissnei and the four Soldiers listened as Tseng read from the time log he had put together. 

When the head Turk was done Sephiroth said, “They all coincide with each other.”

Tseng nodded. “Yes, they do. He has gone further than Rocket Town from what I have gathered. He stops for a long amount of time somewhere between North Corel and Rocket Town.” he said.

“The only place between those two is Nibelhiem but it is nearly impossible to pass through the Nibel Mountains without a helicopter. There are dragons and rabid wolves in the forest.” said Sephiroth.

“I know, but Hojo is crazy enough to do it. Definitely if he has a Cetra in his hands.” Rufus said.

“The Shin-ra Mansion and surely there are labs underneath, have been abandoned for years. If Hojo is using them then no one would have suspected him. The town has been abandoned for ten years now.” Elena added.

“Then what are we waiting for here?” Zack asked. “We need to go find River!”

“Zack, slow down. We need to be careful.” Angeal said. “Hojo is surely to have the place under surveillance just in case someone comes to the mansion. If they see us coming we might never see River again or we might just get him killed.”

Zack looked away and nodded. 

“We'll take a chopper as far as we can without being detected. We'll hike the rest in two groups to surround the mansion.” Sephiroth said as his commanding mind got to work. “We'll go in and take everyone out.”

“Yes, Sir!” came several shouts.

“You'll leave tomorrow boys.” Rufus said. “It's late and you need your rest and strength for the next few days.”

They all nodded and left to their rooms, each hoping in the next few days they would find River.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

River dodged the Shadow Creature's attack. He hit the floor and spun around, panting.

The creature growled and lunged at him again. River ran toward it full force and slashed it until it fell dead to the ground and vanished.

He looked up at the observation deck where Hojo was.

Soon the sword in his hand was taken away and he was put back in his cell with Vincent.

Once the guards left River collapsed into a sobbing mess. Vincent was at his side in an instant.

The first class clothes he wore was burned and filled with acid caused holes and also poison.

River's body shook in pain. They always left him like that. They would never let him wash it off. They just waited for his body to work through it and heal.

Vincent pulled the boy close and held him. This was the least he could do to help the child.

As Vincent held River he said, “Please let someone find us and get him out of this. He won't last much longer.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sephiroth and his team trekked through the knee high snow on Mount Nibel. It was freezing cold. Genesis, Zack and Reno complained about it but the others stayed silent.

“How much further?” Zack asked.

“Not much longer. About another mile and we'll be at the edge of Nibelheim.” Tseng replied.

Zack groaned then thought, “This is for River. We're going to save him from Hojo.” He pushed on in the cold snow.

“Why does it have to be so freaking cold?” Reno complained, arms huddled around himself to try to keep warm.

“Reno.” Rude warned and Reno fell silent.

Another bitter hour later they made it to the edge of Nibelhiem. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

River dodged the blast of fire from the powerful Nibel dragon. 

His feet hit the floor and he back-flipped out of the creature's aim.

He leveled his sword and ran at the dragon's back. He jumped over the tail.

The dragon turned around and at the same moment pained seared through River's wounds from yesterday. 

The dragon's huge claw slammed into him and he flew across the room and collided with the wall. His body fell limp on the ground below. 

Blood dripped into River's right eye as he struggled to sit up. Bones shifted as he moved. He could feel his left arm was bent awkwardly as well as his right thigh and ankle.

River saw the blurred image of the dragon getting ready to burn him. He had just enough time to create a small ice shield before fire swirled around him. 

River screamed.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Sephiroth looked up towards the old Shin-ra Mansion as he heard something. 

“River?” he whispered. It sounded like he was screaming.

“Seph?” Angeal asked, looking at his friend and commanding officer.

“He's in there.” Sephiroth said, nodding toward the mansion.

“Are you sure?” Genesis asked. 

“Yes, I heard him. He was screaming.” Sephiroth answered, his voice monotone.

Everyone looked at Sephiroth startled.

“Hojo must be doing something to him.” Reno said.

“Come on, lets see if we can make it to the mansion without being caught.” Tseng said giving Reno, Zack, and Genesis a long stare.

They then trudged toward the old mansion.

\---- ---- ---- ----

River whimpered as he felt cool hands touch his burning skin. He looked up to see worried red eyes looking down at him. 

“I'm sorry.” whispered Vincent.

River shook his head. “...not your fault.” he gasped quietly. 

A glass of cold water was placed at his lips and River gulped the liquid down.

“Thank you.” River said to Vincent.

Vincent nodded. He picked up River and was escorted by several guards back to their cell. 

Once they were left alone Vincent looked down at River. “Chaos and the others are growing stronger. Maybe strong enough to break us out. Hojo has neglected his care over me.” he told the little reddish-blond.

“Really?” whispered River.

Vincent nodded softly.

“We could get out of here?” River asked.

Vincent nodded again.

“When?” River inquired.

“Tonight. Hojo will be in the village tonight to meet with President Shin-ra.” Vincent replied.

“Okay. So we'll escape tonight?” River said quietly.

Vincent nodded once more.

“Thank you, Gaia.” whispered River as he drifted off to sleep.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Sephiroth's sword slashed through one of the guards guarding the mansion. 

It was pitch black outside and only the small insects could be heard.

Sephiroth leaned around the corner of the mansion to look at the back entrance door. 

No guards.

“Come on. Elena, Cissnei, guard the door.” Tseng commanded. 

Sephiroth nodded in agreement to his decision. 

Soon they were inside the mansion.

They went through the building, easily dispatching five guards they came upon.

“How do we get to the labs?” Zack asked, looking around the study they were currently in.

“Maybe there's some secret passage to get to it.” Reno joked. “Like pull one of these books and a bookshelf moves to reveal a hidden door.” He pulled at a book. Reno then yelped and jumped as gears groaned and the bookshelf moved to the side, revealing a doorway.

The group looked at each other quietly before making their way inside.

Floor to ceiling mako tanks, some empty and some full of the greenish liquid were inside the room giving it an eerie glow. Two computers sat on a metal desk and a bookshelf sat in the back of the room. Another door led to somewhere else. 

Sephiroth picked up one of the books that had sat on the metal desk. The book was titled 'Project Zero'. He flipped to the first page that held the basic info of the project. It contained... River's name...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sephiroth frowned quietly as he read a little of the book. He placed it down then grabbed one from the shelf. That one contained River's name as well. All of the books in the shelf either was about River and certain experiments Hojo did on him or pertained to him in some way.

Looking through another book Sephiroth let out a weary sigh. “River is a Cetra. Full blooded apparently.” he said.

“No wonder Hojo wants him.” Genesis said.

Sephiroth quietly nodded then said, “It says here Hojo's had his hands on him since before he was born. He's experimented on him countless of times. River's currently 16 years old.” 

“He's 16?” Angeal asked.

Sephiroth nodded.

“Oh Gaia.” whispered Angeal.

“I doubt he's rarely ever let out of the building. It would explain his reactions to the outside world.” Sephiroth added.

They quietly agreed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

River sat quietly in the office room as Hojo and President Shin-ra talked to each other. 

The President was happy with Hojo's work he'd done with River. 

River was a new breed of Soldier; stronger, faster and smarter then the rest of the Soldiers and Turks combined.

River listened quietly as Hojo talked about him like he was a thing, a toy. It... hurt more than anything. 

He wasn't human and never would be.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon the Soldiers and Turks had gathered what books they could and headed to save River. 

They headed through the other door in the room being cautious. The next room was no doubt the labs from the medical equipment and metal tables and blood streaks on the walls. 

The group shivered as they walked through.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

River was soon escorted back to his cell with Vincent. He sat down next to the man as a tear fell down his face. 

The heavy metal door swung shut with a loud bang.

River flinched.

Vincent gently placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled the boy into his chest.

River allowed himself to bury his face into Vincent's chest.

“I can't take it!” River cried. “I can't... I can't...” Tears fell freely now.

Vincent just held him, unsure of what to say. His red eyes glowed sadly.

River pulled back after a moment. “I'm sorry.” he whispered.

“It's alright. If you're ready we can go away from here.” Vincent said.

River gave a nod. “I am.” he replied.

Vincent nodded and stood up, helping River stand as well.

Vincent stood in front of the metal doors and closed his eyes as River took a cautious step back. When Vincent opened his eyes they were a beautiful gold. 

Chaos, whom River had actually spoken to many times before had partial control and with the demon's help Vincent pried the bars open.

Vincent's eyes returned normal and he took a hold of River's hand and walked through the bent metal.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Soon the Soldiers and Turks came across two pairs of stairs; one leading up and the other leading down.

“He's probably on the next floor down.” Tseng said. “Hojo keeps all of his experiments in cells. I wouldn't doubt he'd do the same with River.”

The group agreed and they headed down.

This floor was darker then the one above. Metals cells indeed lined the walls but they were empty or well had bone fragments of an animal being in them.

A large metal door at the end of the room lead somewhere else on the floor. 

Sephiroth frowned. He could feel River but also something else behind the door. “He's past the door.” he said quietly.

They went down to the door and slowly opened it.

They froze as they were met with a blood red stare.


End file.
